Missile Silo/Strategy
The Russian Missile Silo probably has the longest range in the game, it can cover vast portions of a map, and even 8 player maps can be completely covered with a handful of these missile silos. Like the Topol-M the player must purchase a warhead every time, and it takes 3 minutes to have the silo ready to launch. The missile silo has a larger range and causes more damage than the Topol-M since it has 5 warheads compared to the Topol-M's 3 warheads. As of 1.86, the Missile Silo has able to launch anywhere on map and also MIRV warhead cost has been decreased to $2000. Tactics If you are playing on a small map then you can construct your missile silo within the borders of your base and hit the enemy base, although you may have to build it as far forward as possible to cover as much territory possible. If you are playing on a larger map, you can opt for constructing a small Forward Operations Base (FOB) somewhere in the center of the map which includes your missile silos. Avoid building missile silos in map corners or along map edges as you will be wasting 3/4 or 1/2 of the silo's range. Forward Operations Base is basically a mini base with a barracks, war factory, possibly a helipad, and of course missile silos. Maintain sufficient spacing between structures to reduce the number of buildings that can be targeted at once with enemy Generals Powers attacks, and always have a reserve force which you can deploy to protect your FOB if it is about to be overrun. If you have the blackout node unlock construct one in your FOB. FOBs must be well defended from land and air attacks, so a few Grumbles along with some Tunguskas should create a no fly zone. As for ground defense, Russia's standard base defenses along with well-placed Msta-S SPGs should suffice. Keep in mind that being an FOB you will most likely be attacked from all directions so construct circular defenses. Make sure to have Conscripts equipped with IR goggles to detect enemy stealth units, having a few Hinds with Conscripts is a viable option. Once your FOB is complete purchase warheads for all of your missile silos in that specific FOB, and have a significant attack force on standby or almost complete. When all of the missile silos are ready to launch, bombard your enemy with the ICBM missiles in one go, and attack the enemy base with your attack group. You can choose to target the enemy base defenses on a specific flank, or target important buildings like power structures with your ICBMs. Basically target what you as player think will make it easier for your attack force to overrun the enemy base. If the enemy player has been careless enough to allow you to build a large enough FOB to house several missile silos then launching all of your ICBMs at once can possibly destroy the entire enemy base. As of 1.86, it is act as a superweapon and you can now able to launch anywhere on map. Use them properly like the Tremor AGAS and also can be limited one for each player when "Limited Superweapon" is on. Category:Subpages Category:Building strategies Category:Russian building strategies